Wheatley
Wheatley Wheatley is a monkey hero introduced in Bloons Tower Defense Siege. He also later appears in Bloons: Clash of Worlds. Wheatley is a country monkey who attacks bloons by swinging his massive scythe at them, damaging a wide area. Whenever he hits a bloon, he gets a tiny amount of money from it. Mechanics Wheatley wields a scythe that he can swing at bloons at about the range of a Dart Monkey. When he swings, he swings in a conical formation, covering an area. Every swing swipes off 2 layers from up to 20 bloons in the area, and gets $1 for every bloon hit. If Wheatley's scythe hits an obstacle while swinging, the attack immediately ends. Wheatley has a slow attack speed of 2 seconds and a somewhat slow swing speed of 1.35 seconds, so he isn't the most reliable hero for DPS. Where he really shines are in his (passive) abilities, which are pretty strong and can aid you in a pinch. Appearance Level 1: 'Wheatley is a standard monkey with a beige vest, black boots, a beige straw hat, and a large wooden scythe with a metal blade. '''Level 3: '''Wheatley gains a pair of black cargo shorts and his scythe has an extra smaller blade underneath the main one. '''Level 7: '''Wheatley now has a beige sack of tomatoes, carrots, and other random vegetables hanging from his left shoulder. He also has a piece of straw in his mouth and his hat is now a brown color. Upgrades Wheatley will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. Levels/Upgrades: * Level 1: Wheatley cuts down groups of bloons with his massive scythe. * Level 2: Frugal: All monkeys in radius have their third tier and below upgrade costs reduced by 3%. * Level 3: Unlocks Bloon Harvest. * Level 4: Increases attack speed by 15%. * Level 5: Organic Bananas: All banana farm banana value increased by 20% * Level 6: Frugal reduces costs by 8% instead of 3%. * Level 7: Unlocks Angriculture. * Level 8: Bloon Harvest generates $20 per bloon instead of $15. * Level 9: Gives Wheatley a lantern that reveals camo bloons in his radius permanently. * Level 10: Unlocks Wild Wheelbarrow * Level 11: Generates $50 each round for the amount of Banana Farms there are. * Level 12: Wild Wheelbarrow explodes twice, with an identical explosions 1 second after the original. * Level 13: Wheatley's attack can affect up to 30 bloons. * Level 14: Bloon Harvest has cooldown decreased by 10 seconds and can affect up to 45 bloons. * Level 15: Angriculture duration lasts 5.5 seconds longer. * Level 16: Yee Haw!: Monkeys in radius get an extra 25% attack speed bonus when there are many bloons on the track. (Either 50+ bloons or RBE) * Level 17: Generates $15 from every bloon he swipes. * Level 18: You get a free banana farmer every 6 rounds. * Level 19: Attack pops 2 extra layers. * Level 20: Bloon Harvest can recycle MOABs, FORCs and SAFEs. However, each one counts as 5 bloons. Activated Abilities * Bloon Harvest: Instantly kill up to 30 bloons in radius (Ceramic and below) and generate $15 per bloon. 30 second cooldown. * Angriculture: For 10 seconds, Wheatley stops swinging his scythe and goes berserk, throwing bananas and tomatoes at hypersonic speed. He has 80% increased range, shoots 30% faster than speed of a Super Monkey, and can pop 1 layer off of up to 1 boon each vegetable. He can also shoot over obstacles. 40 second cooldown. * Wild Wheelbarrow: Sends a fast moving wheelbarrow rigged with explosives down the track that crashes into bloons, dealing 10 impact damage, and exploding in a very large radius (Think 4/0/0 Mortar), stripping 15 layers off of up to 60 bloons. 35 second cooldown. Backstory Wheatley was one of the 14 baby monkeys sent back in time before the events of Siege. Wheatley grew up in a small town in the countryside. He comes from a long line of farmers. When he got older, he took up the job. One day, Wheatley was tending to his crops when the bloons arrived to take his farm for their own use. In game quotes When you place him on he map: * "Yee haw!" * "Let's go!" * "Home sweet home." (When placed on Cornfield map) When selecting him: * "Yep?" * "Yeah?" * "Whaddaya want?" * "Hm?" * "Stop that, dang it!" - when annoyed * "SO YOU REALLY WANNA BE DOIN' THAT, MATE?" - when very annoyed When leveling up: * "Yeah!" * "Neat." * "Dang straight!" * "Yee haw!" * "WOO!" * "YEAH!" * "''knee slap noises" * "YEEEEE HAWWWW!" - level 20 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: * "That MOAB be hankerin' for a beating!" - MOAB appearance * "I'll be damned if that ain't one huge Red Bloon!" - BFB appearance * "Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle, thats a big bloon." - ZOMG appearance * "Whaddaya mean, I ain't seen nothin!" - DDT appearance without camo detection * "Them darn Black Bloons have really evolved!" - DDT appearance * "What in turnation' is that thing?" - SAFE appearance * "That fellow ain't lookin' too friendly to me." - FORC appearance * "Is it too late to skedaddle outta here?" - BAD appearance When popping a MOAB Class bloon: * "Don't mess with me!" * "Piece o' cake!" * "It looks dead." When using an Activated Ability: * "Get ur rubber!" - Bloon Harvest abilty * "EAT THIS!" - Angriculture * "wild, crazy laughter followed knee slap noises" - Wild Wheelbarrow Skins As with all skins in BTDS, applying different skins gives different buffs. (Concept started by TOTMG, I think, with permission) Default Skin Appearance: Wheatley is a standard brown monkey with a large, brown straw farmer hat. He has a small brown sack strung over his left shoulder, and holds a large scythe with a wooden handle and large, curved grey metal blade with both hands. He also has black boots and a green opened vest. Passive: '''Market Deals- While Wheatley is on the map, Banana farms make 10% more money and towers sold give back 15% more. Zombie Wheatley Appearance: Gives Wheatley dark green skin and turns his scythe into two large bones connected by a rope. Wheatley's pupils and hat disappear, and he is slouched over, with a dark purple overcoat concealing his lower body except for his hands, which are sticking out, holding the scythe. Wheatley is drooling a green substance and is frowning. His tail is also made out of small bones. Cost: 1750 MM Passive: Unified Undead- Zombie bloons last 60% longer and deal +2 layers of damage. Every Wheatley ability spawns 3-4 zombie bloons onto the track. Medieval Wheatley Appearance: Wheatley's normal attire is gone, instead replaced by a suit of dark gray metal armor that covers his whole body up to his neck. He has a dark gray helmet with a large visor on the front and a red feather sticking out from the back. His scythe is replaced by an iron sword. While in this skin, Wheatley's bad english is fixed and any grammatical errors are corrected. He also speaks slower and has a British accent. Passive: We Stand United- Nearby monkeys get 2 AD. Wheatley also gets 3 ADCategory:Heroes